Lost Along the Way
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Frist fic on the "Mush and Trink Series". Mush helps a girl who has lost her memory, but gains a new family of newsies at the same time.


Lost Along The Way  
The sun was rising over Manhattan in mid May. One alleyway in particular was occupied by a body. Still. Quiet. A sudden rush of air filled the lungs of the body, and it flew up, off it's back. The girl was breathing hard. She didn't know why she was so out of breathe. She stared around the dirty alleyway then down at herself. Red stains were on splattered on her dress.   
  
Where am I? Who am I? She thought. The girl stood up - her legs little shaky. She leaned against the brick wall to keep her balance. A crackling of paper caught her ear. It sounded like footsteps coming up behind her. She slightly looked over her shoulder to see a boy bigger than her approaching with a stupid smirk on his face.   
  
"Hey goil! Ya lost?" he asked still approaching.   
  
He immediately didn't appear trusting to her. She turned to face him.   
  
"What are ya shy, goil? Da names Oscar. What's yer's?"   
  
Now he stood in from of her. The girl just glared at him. She couldn't find her vocal chords. He advanced on her.   
  
"Ain' ya gonna tawk ta me?"   
  
He reached out to touch her cheek. Without thinking, she slapped his hand away before it could reach her. He smirked at her again.   
  
"So, ya wanna play hard ta get?"   
  
Oscar grabbed her left arm tightly. She breathe harder when she felt the pressure of his hand squeezing her arm. On impulse, the girl used her right fist to slug him. Oscar stumbled back letting go of her arm.   
  
I didn't know I could do that. She thought as she watched him stagger away from her.   
  
Oscar rubbed his chin then glared up at her. "Ya gonna get it now, goil!"   
  
The girl stood their in shook. She didn't know what to do. Where to go. Who she was. She turned to run, staggering into some boxes - which slowed her get away. Oscar quickly ran up to her, and grabbed her arm again. This time tighter. She winced at his grip. But, her arm wasn't the only thing hurting at the moment. The girl choked - coughing up some fleme that clogged her throat. Finally, she could speak.   
  
  
~*~   
  
Early morning was no problem for Mush Meyers. He was always in a good mood when he woke up. But, for some reason, he'd miss the wake up call or - maybe - it was the guys playing a prank on him again. He hiked to the distribution office alone that morning - about to find out which conclusion he came up with was right.   
  
As he walked down the street - where the distribution office was located - he heard a scream for help. Mush looked around trying to locate where the scream had come from. He ran passed an alleyway where he spotted a girl being attacked by Oscar Delancey. He ran into the alleyway ready for a fight. Oscar had the girl pinned against a wall. She struggling to get away, but he overpowered her.   
  
Mush ran up, grabbed Oscar's shoulders, and throw him off of her. Oscar stumbled backwards into the next building, but recovered quickly. The girl slid down the wall exhausted - watching the fight between the two boys she didn't identify. Horror and confusion was written on her face. Mush throw a right hook at Oscar. He fell backward, this time not recovering as fast. Mush stood there staring at him, out of breath. He all the sudden turned to the girl. She looked like she was about to break out in tears. He looked back at Oscar who was starting to regain his bearings. Mush held out his hand to her.   
  
"C'mon. Youse can trust me" he told her.   
  
She thought it over for a second looking directly in his face. He looked more trusting than the boy on the ground. Way more. His eyes were more gentle - in an innocent sort of way. She hesitantly took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet, towing her out of the alley.   
  
He lead her to Central Park, and stopped under a large oak tree to rest. The girl sat down first. Mush sat down beside her. He finally got a clear look at her.   
  
She had long legs with a few scratches on them. Her dress didn't quit cover her legs all the way. Her hair was a dusty blonde color. It was mid-length, and knocked badly. Her eyes were an ocean blue, but he could barely tell because they were bloodshot. His sight fixed on her tattered dress. It was light blue and fitting, and had - what appeared to be - blood stains scattered on it.   
  
"Ya awroight?" he asked eventually.   
  
The girl looked at him. "No" she replied bluntly, almost in tears.   
  
Her reply made Mush feel bad. Of coise, she ain' awroight, ya bum! He kicked himself mentally. "Wha' happen to ya?"   
  
"I don't know" she said wiping her nose.   
  
Aw geez…she startin' ta cry. "Heah." He pulled out a handkerchief, and handed it to her.   
  
After she wiped her tears and blow her nose pathetically, Mush decided to ask her another question.   
  
"Why was ya in dat alley?"   
  
She sniffled a little then looked at him again with sadness in her eyes.   
  
"I don't know."Mush looked at her surprised.   
  
"Ya don' know why youse was in dat alley?"   
  
The girl broke down. "No! I don't. I don't know anything. I don't know my name or where I'm at or why I'm here. I just woke up in that alley cover in blood, and this ugly guy was walking up. He touched me then I punched him. Then he attacked me, and that's when you showed up. Oh, geez! I wish I knew what was going on!"   
  
She threw her head down on Mush's shoulder, and cried her eyes out. He shyly put his arm around her as his shirt became tear stained.   
  
Through her sobs she said, "Do you know me?"   
  
He shook his head slightly. "No. Sorry." I wish I did though. He looked at her sympathetically, almost in tears himself. "Listen, why don' I bring ya back ta my place. Ya need ta get outta dose clothes. 'kay?"   
  
She shook her head in agreement. He helped her up, and lead her to the lodging house. On the way, he told her his name, where she was, where he lived, and what he did for a living. He asked her a few questions. Most were simple questions like "Do you know what New York is?" - she nodded - "Do you know what year this is?" - 1900, she answered.   
  
"Well, ya know da basics. Ya jist don' know ya name, why ya heah, where'd ya come from, how'd ya get heah, or anything 'bout ya past."She nodded again. Her face pinch with pain. "Geez, I wish I knew wha' happen ta ya."   
  
Mush walked out from beside his bed holding a pair of clothes."Heahs me pair a extra clothes youse can wear. Da washroom is down dere." He handed them to her, and pointed down the long room to the washroom.   
  
"Thanks. Say, why don't ya give me a name, Mush? Just until I can find out my real one. If I find out."   
  
"Okay. Well.." He looked up and down at her. Only one word popped in his head - "Trinket."   
  
He didn't know why that particular word reminded him of her. It just did.   
  
The girl shook her head in agreement."I like it."That was all she said before she walked off to the washroom.   
  
Mush went over to the window, and looked out. He could see some of his friends selling papers on the street below. Looks like I'm not gonna get any sellin' done today.   
  
  
~*~   
  
Trinket stepped into the washroom. It was big. She undressed and looked in the mirror at herself. She looked horrible. She touched her hair. Nothing but knocks she felt. She turned around. Bruise were dispelled on her back. Where'd they come from? She felt like crying again, but caught herself. She took a washcloth, and wiped off all the crud that was stuck to her. Then, she slipped on Mush's clothes. A tad too big, but comfortable no doubt. More of her legs showed out of the cut-off pants than Mush's did. She did have very long legs.   
  
After she dressed, Trinket grabbed the nearest comb, and proceeded to brush the knocks out her hair. It took almost twenty minutes, but she got her hair smooth out. She glanced in the mirror at herself again. She looked better. She felt better. Trinket walked back out of the washroom.   
  
Mush was lying on his bed reading a day old paper. He glanced up when she walked in. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her. She's beautiful. He slid off his top bunk, and walked over to her.A smile was on his face.   
  
"Ya look good. Ise glad ya can fit in me clothes."   
  
"Yeah. Their kinda big, but I like 'em that way" she replied.   
  
They felt a little awkwardness between each other for a moment. Trinket broke it though.   
  
"Thanks for helping me."   
  
"No problem. Ise always heah ta help a pretty goil. Not dat I go 'round helpin' pretty goils all da time." Shuddup before she slaps ya. "Ah, tomarrah I'll take ya 'round New Yawk. Maybe seein' da sights will jog ya memory. An' if dat don' woik, I'll bring ya ta da police station. Dere mighta been a report 'er something 'bout a missin' poison dat looks like you."   
  
"Sounds good to me." Her face grew sorrowful again. "I just hope I find out who I am."   
  
Mush placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Don' worry, Trinket. We'll find out who ya are. I'll make shoa of it. I promise."   
  
Just then, a gush of voices came in the room. Mush turned to the doorway to see Jack, Racetrack, and Kid Blink walked in chatting loudly. They all stopped died in their tracks when they saw their friend with a mysterious girl. Jack grinned, and strolled over to them.   
  
"Hi-a Mush. Who's ya goil?" he asked swiftly pointing to Trinket.   
  
"Whoa! Great catch, Mush" came out of Kid Blink.   
  
Trinket looked at them cockeyed.   
  
"She ain' me goil, Jack. I saved 'er from Oscar Delancey." Mush glanced around Jack at his friends. "Can we tawk alone?" he whispered.   
  
Jack was confused, but agreed. "Awroight. Boys, time ta get out." Jack turned to them. "Wese gotta tawk."   
  
The guys groaned walking out. Jack pushed Racetrack - who was reluctant to leave - out last. He spun back around, and walked up to them.   
  
"Wha' is it Mush? An' who is she?" he asked with a serious label on.   
  
"I found 'er in an alley bein' attacked by Oscar."   
  
Jack cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hoid dat part. Now, who is she?"   
  
"Ta get ta da point. She was all doity, an' bloody, an' confused. She don' know who she is or why she's heah or how she got heah…"   
  
Jack listened intensely. He nodded his head every time Mush said something important. When Mush stopped, Jack was scratching the back of his neck.   
  
"So, she knows stuff like wha' year an' ev'rything, but she don' know who she is?" Mush nodded lowly. "Well, dat is a problem."   
  
"I gave 'er a name jist until wese find out 'er real one. Its Trinket."   
  
By now, the girl had gotten tired of listen to them talk, and got off of the bed she was lying on.   
  
"Trinket, ah. Welcome ta da Newsboys Lodging House." Jack almost spit in his hand, but stopped himself. He stuck out his hand to shake. Trinket did the same. "So, where'd da name Trinket come from?"   
  
"Mush took a look at me, and just called me that" she replied.   
  
"I think ya look more lika Dusti Rose 'cause a ya dusti lookin' hair" he said.   
  
Mush spoke up. "But, I like Trinket bettah."   
  
"Youse can call 'er Trinket, but she looks more lika Dusti Rose. Hey, why don' Dusti Rose jist be 'er name fer when she needs it. 'kay?"   
  
Mush glanced up a little upset. " 'kay."   
  
Trinket smiled slightly at her new friends. "I wake up dis mornin' not haven' a name, an' now I have too many."   
  
The boys laughed. Mush was happy to see a smile come across her face. It was the first time all day he say her pretty smile.   
  
  
~*~   
  
Mush brought Trinket around the room to introduce her to all the guys that night. She got some glaring eyes, and even more gawking ones. Jack explained Trinket's situation. Everyone understood. Jack warned them not to mess with her or they would have to answer to him or Mush. Everyone understood that very clearly. Trinket felt the most safe with Mush, her rescuer.   
  
They sat across from one another on top of his bed talking. She seemed a little distant with him - with everyone. That shy smile that had lit up her face only a few hours before, didn't show for the rest of the night. But, what could they talk about? She couldn't tell him about her past or what she liked and disliked. She didn't know any of that. So, she just listened to Mush blabber on about the strike, being a newsie, and basically his life.   
  
"An' he said "On me back, Mush"." He still laughed about that joke. He thought it would crack a smile on Trinket's face, but it didn't help much.   
  
Mush looked at Trinket square in the face. Her mind was off somewhere else. He could see she was thinking deeply. He placed his hand on her back, and rubbed her back to comfort her.   
  
"Don' worry, Trinket. Wese gonna find who ya are" he told her. Her eyes were blank. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"   
  
"I just was thinking" she started. "What if we don't find out who I am, or even worst - what if I never regain my memory? I'll be a person without a past. Where will I go from here?"   
  
"If dat does happen - which it won' - youse can live heah wit me an' da newsies. Ya can become my partna. Is dat awroight?"   
  
Trinket shook her head. "Yeah. I'd like that. Even if I never find my past or my memory, I'd like to stay here."   
  
"So, which name do ya like bettah - Trinket or Dusti Rose?" He leaned against his pillow with an amused expression.   
  
"I like both. Like you told me, you all have regular names and nicknames. I guess Trinket is my nickname and Dusti Rose is my regular name. Is that okay with you?"   
  
"Fine by me."   
  
"What's your real name?"   
  
"Gee, I haven' been asked dat in years. It's Shawn."   
  
"I like it. Where'd the name Mush come from?"   
  
"Jack took one look at me skin, and said it looked like da color a oatmeal. Somehow mush was commented from onna da othah guys. So, it stuck. But, Racetrack said they said dat 'cause Ise so mushy an' soppy an' starry-eyed."   
  
"Ya weren't too mushy when ya beat up that boy today."   
  
"Ya jist haven' been 'round me long 'nough. Ya'll start ta see it."   
  
  
~*~   
  
The sun was rising over Manhattan. It was another day. Mush wasn't going to sell again today. Instead, he gave Blink some money to sell papes for him. Blink said he would. Mush and Trinket were off into the city.   
  
He brought her to Little Italy. Nothing. He brought her to the Brooklyn Bridge. Nothing. They trekked back to Central Park. It was lunch time by then. Mush bought them corn on the cob from a vendor. They ate in silence. Trinket didn't feel like talking much anyway. They sat by the lake watching the ducks flutter around. Trinket broke off some of her corn, and feed it to the ducks. Mush got a kick when one duck started chasing her. She run behind him trying to hide.   
  
"Their animals!" she said sarcastically.   
  
"Gee, I woulda nevah a guessed" he laughed.   
  
After that, they headed to the nearest police station. Trinket looked up at the building nervously. Mush silently assured her, and they both walked in. They walked up to the front desk. An office was pounding at the books. He stopped suddenly, glared up, and set his pen down.   
  
"Yes" he said harshly.   
  
Trinket's mouth was catching flies by now. Mush touched her back making her jump. She swallowed.   
  
"Yes, sir. I want to know if there have been any missing reports of a person who looks like me. I mean - the description looks like me."   
  
The office glared at her harder - making Trinket lower her eyes. He took out a folder from a nearby cabinet, and thumbed throw it.   
  
Shaking his head, he looked back up at her. "No, ma'am. Why?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"I…ah…" was all she could get out. Mush stepped up to save her.   
  
"Wese lookin' fer 'er lost twin sistah. Wese jist wonderin' if anyone filed a missin' report yet."   
  
The officer raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He folded his arms across his chest, and stared at Mush intensely. "You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" he asked him.   
  
Mush began to get nervous.   
  
"No, ya haven'. Wese gotta go." Mush grabbed Trinket's hand, and pulled her along.   
  
"Thank you, office" Trinket said over her shoulder on their way out.   
  
The officer scratched his head. "I know I've seen that boy before."   
  
Mush hurried her along. Trinket wondered why he was trying to get them away from the police station so fast. She pulled away from his grasp.   
  
"Do you do something that was illegal?" she asked looking him square in the eye.   
  
He glanced down. "Not dat illegal. Y'see, durin' da strike, wese all got arrested. An' sometimes da police chase us 'cause us newsies improve da truth a da headlines. Dey must think it's illegal."   
  
Trinket laughed at him. "Is that it?"   
  
He nodded. "I don't have a problem with that."   
  
"Ya seem ta be not upset by not findin' anything in dere."   
  
Trinket frowned. "I'm upset, but there's so many police stations in New York. Ya gonna bring me to them, right?"   
  
"Of coise I will. Anything ta help ya, Trink."   
  
  
~*~   
  
The twosome tried almost every police station on Manhattan Island. Nothing turned up except a few police chases. It was near dark.   
  
"Wese should head back ta da lodgin' house" Mush said.   
  
Trinket followed him. It had been a rough day. Trinket decided to retire early. She went to her bed, and fell asleep right away. Jack pulled Mush aside out into the hallway.   
  
"So, any luck?" he asked.   
  
"No. We found nuttin'. Gotta few good chases in though."   
  
"Ya think she's gonna stay?"   
  
"She told me she would." Mush looked into the room at her. "I hope she does."   
  
  
~*~   
  
Weeks went by. Mush taught Trinket how to be a newsie. He brought her to the different boroughs. Nothing jogged her memory. They went to even more police station. Nothing there either. Trinket's search to find who she was, was unsuccessful. Although, her life now, was pretty good.   
  
She loved living with the newsies. They treated her like one of them. Racetrack taught her how to play poker, Boots taught her how to shot a slingshot, Jack taught her how to fight, and Mush became her Siamese twin. The two were always together. She felt the safest when she was with him. He was her protector - even though she could take care of herself now. He never like leaving her alone.   
  
Trinket had cut her hair short. Very short. It was at least to her chin. She found an interesting fact about her hair when she did - it curled like crazy when it's short.   
  
Trinket and Mush were very close. He could tell her anything. When she would fall into one of her quiet spells, he'd wait it out. He understood her situation. Mush only called her Trinket - or Trink for short. It was his special name for her. Some of the guys had labeled them a couple, but their relationship never turned into anything but friendship.   
  
They'd walk into Tibby's and get teased. It was becoming an everyday routine. Trinket was loving it so much in her new life, she started to forget the thought she had no past. She had tucked it in the back of her mind. It hardly bother her anymore.   
  
"Hey! Is ev'rybody goin' ta Medda's tonight?" Jack shouted over the crowd of newsies in Tibby's. "It's amateur night." He added.   
  
"Yeah. Wese all goin'." Shouted someone from the front of the restaurant.   
  
"The chance to see all you guys made fools of yourselves? I wouldn't miss it for the world" Trinket said from the corner.   
  
Everyone laughed, and went back to eating lunch.   
  
Around 7:00, they all headed over to Irving Hall in one big group. They went in through the back door to see Medda taking role call of all the people who entered the amateur show. A big grin came across her face when she saw her favorite newsies.   
  
"Hey, boys, come to join in on the fun?" she asked walking over to Jack. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, Medda, soma us are."   
  
"Great. Just tell me who, and I'll fit you in on the roister. 'kay?"   
  
"Okay, Medda" came from most of the boys.   
  
"The rest of you can go out in the audience, and enjoy yourselves."   
  
Medda scurried off with some of the boys following her. The others were walking out into the audience from backstage when Trinket spied a new piano perfectly sitting there - crying out to her "play me". She had this strange urge to play it.   
  
She grabbed Mush's wrist and stopped him. "Do you think Medda would mind if I play that?" she asked, pointing to the piano.   
  
"I don' think so. Go on."   
  
She walked to it, sitting down on the stool. Trinket placed her hands on the keyboard, and started to play. A waltz tune came out. The whole ruckus going on backstage - stopped. When she finished, Trinket looked around.   
  
Mush stepped up to her. "Dat was beautiful, Trink."   
  
"Yeah, Dusti, I didn' know youse could do dat" Blink said.   
  
She looked at them with a blank expression. "I didn't know I could do that either."   
  
Medda walked up. "That was very pretty, Dusti. I would love to have you perform here."   
  
"Really? Me?" Trinket looked at her in shock.   
  
"Yes, you silly. Why don't you perform tonight?"   
  
"Ah…I don't think I could get up in front of all those people."   
  
She backed away knocking into Mush. He put his hands on her shoulders.   
  
"I know ya can do, Trink."   
  
With his encouraging, she decided to perform.   
  
  
~*~   
  
"I'll be roight heah. Ya don' got nuttin' ta be afraid of." Mush was comforting her as they watched Racetrack and Jack do a comedy skit.   
  
Trinket was next. They finished, and walked off stage wishing her good luck. Jack helped Mush push the piano on stage. Trinket walked out more nervous then ever. She glanced up at the audience. Some were her friends, some were strangers. She looked over at Mush on stage right. He gave her a smile that made her feel better. She sat down on the stool and began to play the same waltz tune she did backstage. The audience listened intently.   
  
When she finished, the audience broke out in a frienze of applause. She bowed and walked off stage. Mush met her with a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Ya did great, Trink. I knew ya could do it."   
  
  
~*~   
  
It had been a long evening. The newsies stayed at Irving Hall till passed midnight. Trinket had won first place. She received a blue ribbon - and was very proud of it too. She hung it on her bunk when they made it to the lodging house. Everyone was so tired, most didn't even change - just went to bed in their clothes. It was around three in the morning when Trinket started to toss and turn violently. She started mumbling "no" and "don't hurt them". She was waking up the entire room.   
  
Mush sleeply slid out of his bed, and went over to her. He gently shook her.   
  
"Trinket. Trink, wake up."   
  
"No! Don't touch them!" she yelled louder at Mush's touch. She tried to struggle from him.   
  
"Trinket!"   
  
She opened her eyes still struggling. He embraced her as she calmed down. Her breathing was rapid - he could feel it.   
  
"It's awroight. It was only a nightmare."   
  
She broke away from him with a stream of tears flowing down her cheek. "It was more than just a nightmare. It felt so real."   
  
"Wha' happen in it?" he asked wiping her tears with his hand.   
  
Trinket let out another loud sob. "I was in this house with these people I didn't recognize. One had a gun and was aiming it at all of us saying we were going to die. I keep shouted 'don't hurt them'. But, he shot them and came after me. That's when you woke me up. Oh, Mush, it felt so real."   
  
He embraced her again. He started to think as he sat by her bedside helping her get back to sleep. The blood on her clothes. The bruise she told him she had on her back. Now the nightmare of a man coming after her. It all sort of fit together. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. She flinched a little, but didn't wake up.   
  
"I wish I could take all yer pain away" he told her now still body. "I love ya, Dusti Rose. If only I could tell ya dat when yer awake." He kissed her on the cheek lightly, and went back to his own bed.   
  
  
~*~   
  
August 2, 1900. One year anniversary of the strike. The Manhattan newsies planned a big party to celebrate it. They decided to have the party in a pavilion in Central Park. Everyone chipped in some money to buy food for the party. Medda hired a band to play music. Trinket was in charge of the decorations with the help of some of her friends.   
  
"All right. I like it there" she told Racetrack who was standing on Blink's shoulders hanging up streamers. "No, wait. I want it a little more to the right."   
  
Race sighed loudly getting frustrated with her directing. They moved the streamer over to the right. Mush came up behind Trinket with a silly grin on his face, and leaned close to her ear.   
  
"Ya jist doin' dat ta dem on purpose, huh?" he murmured. Trinket nodded with an amused smile.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Mush walked off laughing.   
  
"Is dis good 'nough fer ya, Miss supervisor?" Race asked getting irritated.   
  
"Yeah, dat'll be fine."   
  
"Good" Blink said dropping Race like a potato. "He may look small, but Race is as heavy as a brick."   
  
"Or maybe it's jist 'cause ya flimsy, Kid" Racetrack retorted.   
  
Blink pushed his friend's shoulder. Race grabbed Blink's hat, and ran off with it.   
  
"Hey! Give me hat back or I'll soak ya!" he shouted running off after him.   
  
Jack walked up the steps almost getting ran over by Race then Blink. "Hey! Watch where ya goin', ya bums!" He yelled proceeding into the pavilion. He walked up to Trinket. "Looks good, Dusti. Dis is gonna be da best party we evah had."   
  
"Glad ya like it, Cowboy. Well, I have to go back to the lodging house and get ready."   
  
"Awroight. See ya latah."   
  
"Ya want me ta walk ya, Trink?" Mush asked putting down a chair he was carrying.   
  
"No, I'll be fine."   
  
"Ya shoa?" he asked, worried.   
  
"Yeah. Mush, ya not my bodyguard. See ya later."   
  
They watched her walk off. Jack turned to Mush with a grin.   
  
"Ya haven' told 'er yet?" he asked knowing Mush's secret.   
  
He shook his head sadly. "No, I was plannin' on tonight."   
  
"Wha' was dat all 'bout wit da bodyguard thing?" Jack asked curiously.   
  
Mush's mouth twisted, but didn't answer Jack's question. His face became serious as he went off with the chair in his hands.   
  
  
~*~   
  
Trinket was left alone in the bunk room. All the guys were already gone to the pavilion or heading over there. She slipped on the blue fitted dress Mush had gotten her. It wasn't new, but it was perfect to her. She examined herself in the mirror. She combed her curly hair out. It wasn't as curly anymore because it had grown out almost to her shoulders. She put down the comb, and walked out the washroom to discover one of the boys had walked in.   
  
"Hey, Snipes" she greeted to Snipeshooter, who was stashing something under his bed.   
  
"Heya Dusti" he said looking up. His eyes grew big. "Gee Dusti, you look pretty."   
  
"Thanks, Snipes. Whatcha doing here? I though you'd be with the others at the pavilion?"   
  
"I had ta sell late 'cause me papers didn' get sold. Ya wanna walk wit me ovah dere?"   
  
"Sure. That's just where I was headed to anyway."   
  
Trinket and Snipeshooter walked through the streets of New York that brought them to Central Park. Snipes looked over at her curiously. Trinket glanced back at him to see his mischievous expression.   
  
"Whatcha look at?" she asked looking at him sideways.   
  
"Ise was jist wonderin' if ya got all gussied up fer Mush?"   
  
Trinket's face reddened. "What?"   
  
"You an' Mush. I knows ya really like 'im."   
  
She pinned him with a glare. "An' how do ya know dat?"   
  
"I didn'. Ya jist told me" he laughed doubling over.   
  
Trinket looked at him half in shook and half in embarrassment. "You little sneak!"   
  
She yelled chasing him into the gates of Central Park. They stopped playing around when they made it to the pavilion. Music was playing, and everyone was talking and goofing off. The pavilion was lit with candles, and made a romantic scene. Snipeshooter ran off to meet Boots and Les. Trinket trekked up the steps. All the boys were dressed in there best - which was the same clothes they wore at the rally.   
  
She looked around, and spotted Mush standing in a group with some of the other newsies. She strolled up to him, and squeezed in the circle - wrapping her arm around his. He was startled, but saw it was only her. He looked her up and down in surprise.   
  
"Ya beautiful, Trink."   
  
"Thanks. I been getting that a lot today, but you sound genuine. What's going on?"   
  
Mush pointed into the circle. "Spot's heah. 'Im an' Jack are fightin' 'bout who's story of da strike is bettah."   
  
Trinket rolled her eyes. "Aw geez! They never will agree on anything."   
  
The food was served a while later. Everyone had plenty to eat. Conversations were going on between every group as the music played. Trinket had just finished her dinner when Mush slipped his hand into hers.   
  
"Ya don' mind if I take ya fer a walk?" he asked with a slight grin.   
  
"No, let's go" she replied standing up from the table they were sitting at. They walked away hand in hand. Their friends at the table exchanged mischievous glances. It had been obvious since Mush had brought Trinket to the lodging house, he loved her. But, for some reason, the two never exaggerated on their relationship. They were - as Race commented - joined at the hip though. A kiss on the cheek or a slip of the hand into the other's (unconsciously) - would be the only thing that would pass between them.   
  
Maybe that's how their relationship worked. They were indirectly a couple, and secretly in love with one another.   
  
Mush and Trinket walked along a lake in the mid of Central Park. The stars were high in the sky, and moon was shining down on the lake. It was the perfect night. They walked a few more minutes then sat down in the grass.   
  
"This has to be the most prettiest night I've seen so far" Trinket commented laying her head on Mush's shoulder. He was leaning on his palms with his legs sprawled out.   
  
"Yeah, it is a great night."   
  
They sat there a few more minutes just enjoying each others' company until Mush turned to her.   
  
"Yeah know I love ya?" he asked nonchalantly.   
  
Trinket's expression stayed the same. "Yeah, I know" she murmured.   
  
Mush tilted his head, and their lips met for the first time in a sensual but innocent kiss. They broke apart after a long minute. They both laid on the grass - Trinket laying her head on his chest, and Mush wrapping his arms around her   
  
"Do ya like livin' wit us - I mean da newsies?" he asked out of nowhere.   
  
"Of course, I do. This is the only life I know. Sometimes I wonder how my life was before this. I wonder if it was just as great. But, no matter how good my life was before this, I wouldn't trade the time I have with ya'll - with you" she told him.   
  
Mush smiled slightly at her response.   
  
"Mush."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I love you too."   
  
The minutes went by. They could hear the music faintly playing at the pavilion. They decided to go join their friends and the party again. The twosome walked up on the pavilion again hand in hand with pleasant grins on their faces. Everyone figured out quickly what had happen. Race elbowed Jack in the ribs.   
  
"Dear me. Looks like da Siamese twins finally realized they were in love. Now, Ise can call dem da love boids" he said lowly.   
  
Mush and Trinket just ignored him, and went into the middle of the floor to dance. The band was playing a slow waltz. All eyes were on them, but they didn't care. The only people they saw was each other.   
  
  
~*~   
  
Trinket walked through the streets with a smile on her face. Her mind was on the greatest night of her life - well her newsie life. Why she wasn't with Mush? He had to help with clearing the pavilion. She couldn't help because she had to sell. She had just finished selling her papes, and was headed to Tibby's for lunch. She walked passed an alleyway when she was pulled into it. She was thrown onto the hard ground.   
  
"Well, well, well, wha' have we got heah, Oscar?" a voice that belong to the uglier of the Delancey brother said.   
  
Trinket raised her head to see the Oscar and Morris standing over her. She winced. Oh no! What do they want?   
  
"I don' know, Morris. Looks like something interestin' though."   
  
Trinket jumped to her feet as they approached. She was ready for a showdown. She throw the first punch, and caught Morris in the jaw. Oscar grabbed her, but she slammed her foot down on his. He let go of her holding his foot.   
  
"Dang it!" he cried.   
  
Trinket smirked at the them in pain. But, her wouldn't last long. Morris was recovering.   
  
"Get 'er, Morris!"   
  
Oh, shoot! She said in her head.   
  
Trinket began to run down the alleyway when Morris caught her wrist. He turned her around, and pulled her wrist back. She yelped in pain, and slip down to her knees. He kicked her in the ribs, and let go of her wrist.   
  
That's when something extraordinary happen. Trinket laid on the ground gasping for air - her brain flood with memories.   
  
Jennifer! She could hear her mother calling her. She saw her parents in a pool of blood. Run! Get out of here! She saw him coming after her with a gun. Trinket jumped in her foot, and in a blind rage, attacked both the Delancey brothers with full force. She was too crazed to even know what she was doing.   
  
When her mind cleared, Trinket looked down at what she did. The two boys were lying on the ground - bloody and in pain. Her face turned to horror. How did I? She keep stepping backward till the end of the alleyway, and ran off into the crowd.   
  
  
~*~   
  
Tibby's was full of newsies by the time Mush arrived. He strolled in expecting to see his girl. He glanced around the large room. Trinket wasn't nowhere to be seen. He shrugged - a little worry on his face. He saw Jack by the window, and went over to him.   
  
"Heya Jack" he greeted leaning on Jack's chair.   
  
"Heya Mush" Jack said back putting down his glass.   
  
"Have ya seen Trinket today?"   
  
Jack sat there for a moment silently think. "No, I haven'."   
  
"She hasn' gotten heah yet?" Mush stood up straight, his face even more worried.   
  
"Ise don' know. Hey fellas! Has anybody seen Dusti Rose today?!"   
  
A string of no's came from the newsie filled room. Mush sighed in frustration.   
  
"She shoulda been heah by now!"   
  
"Calm down, Mush. She probably hasn' sold all 'er papes yet" Jack encouraged.   
  
"No, Jack. I know somethings wrong. I don' know how ta explain it, but I can feel somethings wrong. I knew I shouldn' a let 'er sell alone today." Mush kicked himself mentally. For a while now, he felt that something bad was going to happen to Trinket. He just didn't want to admit it.Jack shifted his weight.   
  
"Mush, she's awroight."   
  
"Ise goin' ta look fer 'er."   
  
Mush stormed out. Jack exchanged glances with Race and Blink. They knew what that meant, and got up to go with Mush. After they caught up with him, they set out to Trinket's regular selling spot. She wasn't there. The lodging house. Wasn't there. Medda's. Nothing. Mush was starting to break down by now.   
  
"Where could she be? She don' go nowhere but da places we already been!" Mush shouted as he paced back and forth in the street.   
  
Race and Blink had sat down on the sidewalk to take a rest. Racetrack lit a cigar.   
  
"Will ya stop pacin'? Ya drivin' me nuts, Mush. Dusti is bound ta be somewheres in dis stinkin' town."   
  
"Yeah, jist calm down. We'll find 'er" Blink said.   
  
Mush paced some more. Racetrack looked around at the street. His eye passed an alleyway, and caught something. He stood up taking his cigar out his mouth. He touched Mush on the arm. "   
  
Does dat look like Dusti?" he asked, pointing over to the alley.   
  
"Don' mess wit me, Race" Mush retorted.   
  
"No, Ise serious."   
  
Mush finally looked. There in the alley was a girl huddled next to a barrel. His eyes widened.   
  
"Trinket!" he shouted, running across the busy road - not worrying about the things that were passing in the street. Race and Blink trailed along - avoiding traffic. Mush stopped when he saw the state she was in. He stopped his friends from going any further. Trinket appeared to be in her own world. He'd never seen her in this state before. He stepped up to her slowly, and bent down.   
  
"Trink" he said softly.   
  
She raised her head, and stared at him. He stared back with prying eyes.   
  
"I know who I am" she replied blankly.   
  
Mush nodded, not knowing exactly what she meant. He examined her. She was holding her ribs tightly, and her wrist her hanging limply from her knee.   
  
"My rib hurts" she told him before she blacked out in his arms.   
  
Mush turned sharply to Race and Blink. "Go get da doctor! Meet me back at da lodgin' house!"   
  
They ran off. He scooped her up.   
  
"Please be awroight, Trink." He whispered as he carried her off.   
  
  
~*~   
  
"It's not broken. Only fractured" the doctor informed them.   
  
The doctor stood up from the bed, putting his stethoscope back in his bag.   
  
"So, she's gonna be awroight, doc?" Mush asked fidgety.   
  
"She just needs to stay in bed for about a week or two for that rib to heel. And, her wrist was just sprained. She'll be good has new in no time, young man. All she needs is to stay in bed. Can you keep her in bed for me?"   
  
"Yeah, I will. Anything ta get 'er bettah."   
  
"Okay. If you need anything, your friends know where to find me."   
  
"Thanks doc."   
  
"Your welcome, son."   
  
He watched the doctor walk out of the bunk room then went to get Trinket some water.   
  
"Da doc said ya need ya rest. Can ya do dat fer me?" he asked, sitting down beside Trinket on her bed and handing her a cup of water.   
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to stay on my butt for too long" she replied, grasping the cup from him, and taking a sip.   
  
"Ya won'. Now, tell me what happen to ya in da alleyway. Dat's if ya feelin' up ta it" Mush said   
  
She took another sip then started - "I was heading to Tibby's when I was pulled into the alley. I saw it was the Delancey brother and prepared to soak 'em. I got 'em down, but they quickly regained their strength. Morris grabbed my wrist then twisted it. He kicked me in my ribs. That's when everything came back. I could hear my real name being called, and I could see my family being killed." She stopped. Mush glanced at her. Only one tear from her eye so far.   
  
"You can tell me anything, but if ya don' wanna…"   
  
"I wanna. I remember everything, and that's exactly what I'm gonna tell you - everything." She took a deep breath. "My real name is Jennifer Shaw. My parents are Lance and Janine Shaw. My brother's name is Marcus. I'm sixteen. My birthday is March 27. My hometown is Yonkers. I lived in the same house all my life - until now. About six months ago, this guy who's father was associated with mine, met me at a neighborhood party. He seemed like a nice guy, but he was twenty-five. I was only fifteen. Besides, I wasn't thinking about that stuff then. Anyway, he tried courting me, and offered marriage. I refused, and so did my family. My father knew what a jerk he could be. Well, this guy got angry. He would not except no for an answer. He keep sending me gifts, and bad mouthing me to everyone in town. I was getting so sick of him. I went to his house one day, and told them off. He didn't show any emotion. He stared at me with fiery in his eyes. I left - scared for my life. That night, he barged into my house. He attacked me. My father was coming to stop him when he pulled out a gun and shot my father at a point blank range. My mother came up, and hit him with a glass pitcher. It didn't stop him for long. He shot my brother who was running to his room to hide. My mother was shielding me when he shot her. He attacked me again, kicking me violently in the back - which explained the bruise. My hand found a broken piece of glass. I rammed it in his leg, and ran off as fast as I could. I ran blindly through the streets. That's all I remember after that. Everything went blank."   
  
Mush listened - hanging on her every word. He could feel his stomach churning as she told me her troubles. He wanted to kill this guy who did that to her. He brushed a strain of hair out her eyes. She wasn't crying heavily like she usually did. He guessed knowing the truth was better than not knowing anything at all.   
  
Trampling footsteps pounded up the stairs. They both turned their heads in time to see Jack storm in. He ran over to Trinket's bedside with some other newsies following him.   
  
"Ya awroight, Dusti?"   
  
"Does it look like I'm all right?" she asked sarcastically.   
  
Jack's shoulders dropped. "Dusti Rose."   
  
"I gotta hurt rib and a sprang wrist. That's all. The doctor said I had to stay in bed for at least two weeks."   
  
"As long as ya okay."   
  
"Jack?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I got my memory back."   
  
He looked at her raising his eyebrows. "Is anything gonna change?" he asked her.   
  
She glanced over at Mush, and said bluntly - "Nope."   
  
  
~*~   
  
Trinket was bombarded with worried questions and unsettling comment from all the boys. Mush chased them off when he noticed she was getting overwhelmed. No one felt much like playing poker or goofing around that night. When one of their own hurt, they all hurt.   
  
The lights soon went out, but Mush stayed in Trinket's bed. He held her gently, a tranquil expression on his face. Trinket had her head rested on his chest. She was feeling the more comfortable than she had all night. Although, she was in her favorite place - in the arms of Mush Meyers. She stirred, switching positions slightly.   
  
Mush was awake as well - the images of Trinket's detailed story flow around in his head. He noticed she had woken up.   
  
"Trink?" he whispered.   
  
"Yeah, Mush" he heard a faint reply.   
  
"Ise jist wonderin' if ya gonna stay?"   
  
"Didn't ya hear me answer Jack today. Nothings changing. I'm not changing. I'm still Trinket. I don't think I could ever go back to being Jennifer again. Not after what happen."   
  
Nothing else was said between them. Mush kissed her on the top of her as they laid in the dark.   
  
  
~*~   
  
The next morning, Trinket opened her eyes to see Mush slipping on his cut-off. She watched him intently till he noticed she was awake.   
  
"Hey! I was enjoying that" she protested as he sat beside her on the bed.   
  
"Well, ya can enjoy it latah. Ise gotta get goin'." He grinned.   
  
Trinket pouted.   
  
He raised her chin with his hand, "Y'know, I gotta sell today. I hate leavin' ya, but I'm gonna be back as soon as I can. I'll pick ya up a sandwich fer lunch. Maybe stop by da Delancey brodders an' soak 'em."   
  
"I already took care of that yesterday" Trinket laughed.   
  
"Ise jist gonna check an' see if dey gotta 'nough soakin'."   
  
"Mush" Trinket whined with pleading eyes.   
  
"Jist kiddin'. Maybe latah." He stood up - kissing her on the lips on his way up.   
  
They received a round of whistles from all the boys. Mush turned as red as a beet. The room filled with laugher as the newsies piled out the room. Mush was slapped on the back by many of his comrades. He brushed them off, and gave on last glance back at Trinket. His Trink.   



End file.
